Through My Eyes - A Malec FanFiction
by KaZeMix
Summary: Alec and Magnus go through a series of different events over a week. (Alec's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on an idea that my friends wanted me to do, so I hope that you enjoy this. I do not own any of this except for the outfit ideas.**

**Chapter One******

It was just another, similar day at Magnus's loft. I lounged on the couch while my boyfriend did his makeup and hair just for fun. This seemed to be a hobby of his, and I bet that if he could make applying makeup and glitter an Olympic sport, he would do it with much pride.  
I wish I could understand his enjoyment of just putting liquids and various powders on his face and feeling confident after coming from the bathroom to show me what he had done. Personally, I didn't think I was that kind of beautiful that he obviously was. I just couldn't see it, what with my nose that looked too big, and my lips that always drooped at the edges without fail. What did Magnus see in my features that he found so perfect? I debated this amongst myself as I messed with one of the holes in my warm, black sweater.  
"Alexan-Alec? Can you come in here, please?" I heard Magnus call from the bedroom.  
I stood up, and started walking towards our room. He normally wasn't there at this time. He had a carefully put together schedule, and the bedroom was first, to get clothes. He should have been finishing his hair right now, but I guess he had finished early, or wanted to have a messy style for a day of shopping.  
Once I had reached the threshold of the room, I stood, looking for Magnus and what he had called me in for.  
"Alec, have you seen that bottle of ibuprofen? I have a headache." He had one tanned hand pressed to his forehead as he stared at me, his cat's eyes glittering as they always did.  
It seems that he had decided to go with less makeup: only a thick line of eyeliner on both of his eyelids that ended in a thin curl, and lavender eyeshadow with a dab of glitter mixed in. His hair was messy, and he was dressed in a sheer white tank top that had "_I don't bite . . . unless you're cute_" written on it in hot pink font with grey skinny jeans, purple Doc Marten's, and a belt that hung down from his hips to the middle of his thigh.  
"Sure, I think I saw it in the kitchen, I'll go get it, and you can go relax on the couch." I gave him a small, awkward smile that he claimed was too cute to be forgotten.  
A grin curled onto his lips, and he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before I walked out in front of him to get the pills. I only needed to get about one, since Magnus was very strong against most common pain.  
I reached the kitchen in about a minute, and before I found the ibuprofen, I picked up a small, orange bottle that was half full with thin, ovally pills. They appeared to be teal, and were addressed to Magnus. I turned the bottle in my scarred hand, and noticed what they were called. I set the bottle down quickly, and turned to look at my boyfriend. He was petting Chairman Meow and watching an episode of a show he claimed was called Supernatural. After taking the ibuprofen, I walked over to Magnus and sat down next to him.  
"Here, Magnus," I said as I then opened the bottle and let one small, circular pill drop into my hand. He looked over at me and smiled, then took the pill and popped it into his mouth, swallowing quickly. Inside, my jaw dropped. I had never seen anyone just swallow a pill without at least a drink of water before. He was fearless, and I adored it. Even though I was a Shadowhunter, I did fear spiders, which Magnus knew fully.  
He simply smiled and gave me a small kiss on the lips as he stood up.  
"Alec, we're going to go to the Institute to pick up something that Isabelle said you need to get, since they plan to clean out your room."  
"So, they're going to rent out my room without my permission?" I gave a light chuckle. Magnus shrugged.  
"Pretty much, Alec." He ran one long, thin finger along the side of my neck, and we both smiled at each other.  
Chairman Meow walked over to my leg, and laid down, curling up on Magnus's right leg and my left. Magnus chuckled, and he petted the small cat's head gently.  
"I think the Chairman is starting to like you," he said in a hushed tone as he rubbed behind the cat's ear.

**A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed it! I sure did. And I'm sorry if this was a bit less plot-y. I will be continuing this soon, so I will hopefully get out the next chapter that will have more plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only posted the first chapter twenty hours ago, and I **_**already**_** got two reviews, one favorite, and two following it. I see what stories I should stick to writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, since there is going to be more plot in this one.**

**Chapter Two**

The Institute almost welcomed me as I walked up to the porch. I remembered the first time Magnus had been standing on the porch with one of my fingerless gloves in his hand. While I was almost asleep, I was still laughing slightly at how forgetful I could be.  
"Alexander, I think you left this at my loft," Magnus had begun, a half smirk on his face and he flipped a piece of glitter-sprayed black hair out of his eyes.  
"Really? By the Angel, I'm really sorry, Magnus." I cut in before he could speak another word. I took the glove and smiled at him, then waved goodbye and closed the door. At that time, I was still very nervous of doing anything with him near the Institute. Jace could have been sitting on a tree branch and watching intently, with that mischievous grin on his face that months ago would have made my heartbeat race faster than I could comprehend.  
"Alexander, I expect that you'll be at my place again soon, so you can come without those gloves . . . and a few less layers . . ." He glanced up and down at me, then smirked and walked away.  
As we stood outside in the blazing heat of a New York summer, I expected Isabelle to open the door and give me a glance that almost screamed "Are you staying home this time?", then hug me as tightly as she could. Magnus would have laughed and watched, like he always did when I was around Izzy. I felt like he got happiness out of seeing me happy with her. As far as I was concerned, he had no siblings. Like he would have told me that, anyway.  
"Alec, are you going to knock or not?" Magnus gave a slight chuckle as he waved his hand in front of my face. I smiled, then knocked as he stared at me.  
We both watched the door as we heard footsteps from behind the heavy steel. I heard some whispering, and then I heard the door begin to unlock.  
"Jace, I don't think he would want a spider. You remember how I told you that he was bitten by a pink, glittery one?" Isabelle seemed to be telling my parabati from behind the doors.  
"_Riiight_, but, I'm sure he's gotten over it. His birthday is coming up, and I'm sure that he'd like a pet that he can take to Magnus's and keep here whenever." I could almost sense that Jace was leaning against the wall, looking up at the ceiling with a grin on his face as he plotted.  
"Jace, Alec technically already has a pet. Chairman Meow, remember?" She asked, annoyance in her tone as she pulled the door open. "Alec! We weren't talking about your birthday!"  
My birthday was only in a few days, and it seemed that they hadn't even planned on what to get me. Well, what else should I have suspected?  
"I hope that, if you actually talking about my birthday, you weren't planning on getting me a spider." I teased.  
Magnus smiled, as he then crossed his arms over his chest, balancing his weight on his right foot. "I think we came for something of Alec's?"  
Isabelle nodded, then walked - no, strutted would be the appropriate term - towards the stairs that led up to my bedroom. The doors that lined the hallways were all closed except for one. Clary poked her red head out of it, and looked over at Jace, slightly confused.  
"Did Magnus's place get destroyed or something?" She asked. I noticed a streak of black across her small nose, along with splotches of blue, green, purple, yellow, and pink on her hands and her loose, white shirt.  
"No, they came to get something that Alec left." He said, walking over to her, curling one strand of her fiery red hair around his bronze colored finger.  
"Actually, I made something they might like." She smiled, walking back into her room before returning with a white board that covered her petite torso. She brought it over to me and Magnus, and turned it around.  
It was a picture of Magnus and I, drawn in colored pencils and charcoal. He seemed to be dressed in a black tube top with a smiley face emoticon on it, tight purple pants with chains hanging off the sides, and a thick chain choker. His hair looked to have hues of purple and blue in it. I was dressed in a black scarf the Magnus seemed to be tugging on gently, a white shirt with thick blue stripes on it, and black jeans with my black weapons belt resting in the belt loops. Our eyes looked almost unreal, mine bright with a slight shine, and Magnus's shimmering with hints of yellow mixed in.  
The picture was beautiful, even Isabelle was staring with her mouth slightly agape. "Clary, this is _amazing_!" She smiled, resting one hand on my shoulder, and the other on my boyfriend's.  
I nodded, a smile present on my face. "It's really good, Clary." I honestly never thought I'd say that in a million years.  
"Well, I thought I'd make it for your birthday, and for Magnus's. Whenever yours is . . ." She shrugged, her light brown eyebrows forming a confused look.  
"It's okay. Mine was recently, so I'll accept my belated half birthday present." He smiled.  
"I'll go put it in a frame for you," she began, walking back to her room with the picture.  
I guess getting one present that I really loved would make up for Jace getting me a "pet".

**A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and expect another one to be posted soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will be a bit shorter because , um, I don't know, but besides that, I hope you enjoy it. P.S., one of my friends got a cameo in this chapter. Try to guess who she was!**

**Chapter Three**

I walked out of the Institute with my navy blue alarm clock in hand. It was just a simple square one that played a song when the clock hit 6:30 am. Magnus gave it a glance, then scoffed. "You know, I could always add some sequins to it. Then it would match your eyes _perfectly_," he teased, and made a face that, from all of the anime of his I had watched, would be a flirty expression.  
His eyes flashed an orange-ish color that reminded me of the orange bottle of pills. My mind suddenly was washed over thoughts of it. _What are those pills, why does he have them, _and _why would he have not told me about them yet if he's always honest to me_?  
"Magnus, I saw this pill bottle on the counter in the kitchen," I started, looking down at my scuffed-up boots.  
"Alec, I could tell you were thinking about it. I can answer all of those questions for you, but once we're out of public." He pointed over at a teenage girl with short brown hair and blue eyes that were obviously staring at us. There was a blonde girl sitting next to her with emerald green eyes that seemed almost unnatural. Like Helen Blackthorn's, only less blue.  
Magnus turned his gaze away from them, but I knew he could still hear them talking.  
"Maggie, was that who I think they were?" The brown haired girl asked the blonde girl.

"I dunno, Lizzy," Maggie replied, brushing her tapered bangs out of her eyes.

Once we reached his loft, he opened the door, blue sparks engulfing the doorknob as he did. I stared at his hand, then looked up at him.  
"Now you can see why I needed those pills, right?" He rested a hand on my head, and a few shimmering flecks of blue light rose above us.  
"What are they for?" I asked as he walked inside, looking for the bottle.  
"They're for my magic acting up. I don't know why it's being like this, but apparently I'll be fine by Friday." He told me, looking over at me before picking up the bottle and smiling.  
I nodded, then watched him as he dropped two of the blue, oval shaped pills into his tanned hand and dropped his head back as he tipped his cupped hand back as he swallowed them. How he could do that, I'd never know.  
Magnus walked over to me after that, smirking. "Alec, how many days is it until your birthday?"  
"Magnus, you know," I looked up at him, his eyes locking with mine.  
He chuckled, then kissed me once, sending a light shock through my lips. I didn't mind it and wrapped my arms around his neck loosely.  
He smirked, tugging on the collar of my shirt. "How about an early birthday present?"

**A/N: I didn't know where else to end it, so that is what you get. *Giggles* I hope you enjoy the Malec I added. Just for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'M SO SORRY!

**A/N: I know you aren't supposed to post these as chapters, but I have to announce something.**

*Sighs*

Through My Eyes is officially over. I'm sorry, but I just don't have that passion for it anymore. At least with Accidentally in Love With a Warlock I get into it twice every month, but with this story. . .god, I'm really sorry to those who really enjoyed it. I just don't have the want to keep posting, or even writing, new chapters. It was good for three really short chapters until I just lost my want to keep going. Personally, I think it may just be because it was my first story of that nature, therefore my worst one. I am not a humorous author, if you can tell from my stories, so I shouldn't have written a humor story when I couldn't pull it off.

Anyway, after just reading through chapters one and two, it was pretty average. The third chapter wasn't even a real chapter, I don't think. It was just posing as one while I started writing Alec's Story.

I hope that this doesn't cause any of you to form an angry mob at my front door for not updating in almost two months now. Just. . .please understand that my passion is gone to keep writing that.

Sincerest apologies,

KaZeMix


End file.
